


You and Tom Holland Have a Moment (Clean version)

by Sheena_Stalwart



Category: tom holland - Fandom
Genre: Crush, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Girlfriend, Holding Hands, Love, Romance, boyfriend - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 23:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12899514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheena_Stalwart/pseuds/Sheena_Stalwart
Summary: You and Tom work together. He throws a party. Are you two more than friends? Find out!





	1. Coffee (Date?)

You recently befriend Tom on the set of a movie and the two of you set out on a walk to get coffee.   
“But do you die in Infinity War?”  
“Stop asking that! You know I can’t keep secrets!”  
“Oh no! You definitely die! Tom, you know I can’t handle watching you die, or almost die, in movies! You’re my friend, it hurts too much!”  
“Well, I’m sorry darling, but that’s basically all the movies I star in.”   
“Such a curse of being an amazing actor, I guess…” you regret it as soon as you say it.   
“Aha! So you admit that I’m an amazing actor!” He says strutting with a purposeful, playful cockiness.   
“Oh shut up,” you say, rosy cheeked and gently shoving him away by his bicep. He chuckles as he stumbles a little off balance. Whoops. That was a mistake. Grabbing his bicep was completely the wrong move because know you’re blushing even harder and when he stops chuckling he notices. You are caught once again.   
“It’s okay, y/n, don’t be embarrassed- I get that reaction all the time!” He says with a wink that secretly makes you weak but you hide it better this time.   
“Oh stop!” You say rolling your eyes in fake annoyance but the grin you can’t wipe off your face gives you away.  
You reach the door of the coffee shop and Tom opens it for you, ever the gentleman. You both order and sit at a table by the window.   
The two of you started talking about the movie that you’re both working on as a small-talk crutch that your friendship has been leaning on. But it soon devolves into your personal lives. Tom talks about his time as Billy Elliot, the subsequent bullying he faced in school, his family- which he shows you pictures of because he loves them so much. His face lights up, beaming so bright with the purest joy when he talks about Tessa- that you have to look down at your hands for a little to keep from gushing. You tell him about your childhood, how you got to where you are, some of the hardships you faced along the way. When you start talking about some of your passions you can feel yourself start to get a little over zealous. You sit up in your chair from the casual slouch, your face in a permanent grin, you start talking faster and faster and you can’t help it. Finally, you force yourself to slow down, “Sorry, I’m talking too much, I just get carried away when I talk about my passions…”  
“No, no, no! Don’t apologize!” He says reaching across the table, his fingertips graze yours but he quickly retracts, unsure if he crossed a boundary. “I love that you are so passionate! Passions are what make us unique. I totally understand where you are coming from.” His puppy dog eyes, and sweet innocent smile are melting your heart so much it almost hurts.   
“It’s getting late,” you say looking at the time on your phone. “I should really get going…” You gather yourself and get up to leave. As you’re walking away, “Wait! Y/n! Harrison and I are throwing a party next Friday. I would really love to see you there!”  
“Okay,” You say faking casual, “I’ll see if I can make it.”  
There’s no way you’re not going to be there.


	2. The Party

After a week of work and shared laughs between you and Tom it’s finally the Friday of his party. As you are leaving work and saying goodbye to everyone Tom shouts after you, “Hey, you’re coming to the party tonight, right?”  
“Uh, yeah, I guess,” you say trying to play it off like it was the only thing you thought about all week.   
“Awesome, I can’t wait to see you there,” Tom said with a boyish smile that made you blush as you turned away.   
You ate some dinner, took a shower and blasted some music as you prepared for the party. This night could be a turning point in your friendship, if you play your cards right. You want to look cute but not like you’re trying too hard. You want to keep it a little casual so you don’t seem foolishly overdressed. Maybe a little makeup here and there, but just to enhance your natural beauty.   
When you get to the party, you’re a bit shocked by the turnout. Not knowing really any details beforehand, you assumed it would be a kind of smaller party with mostly cast and crew members from the movie. While cast and crew from the movie were certainly in attendance, you were shocked to see every young celebrity “who’s who” also there. Tom’s temporary penthouse pad was filled to capacity. Looking around you were a bit intimidated and star-struck. Zendaya, Sabrina Carpenter, Finn Wolfhard, Millie Bobby Brown, Asa Butterfield, Ella Purnell, Shawn Mendes and plenty more. You’re thinking, ‘oh great, I’m probably the biggest nobody here and it’s so crowded I doubt I will even get the chance to talk to Tom.’ In fact, you can’t even see Tom right now. The room is dark with party lights flashing and humid from the sheer amount of people crammed in the main area of the penthouse. Everyone there looks their best like at any moment they are ready for a photo shoot. You start to feel a bit self conscious about your choice of outfit, hair and makeup. Even more awkward, you don’t know most of the people there. The cast and crew from your movie is dispersed at the other end of the room and you are having trouble squeezing through the crowd to get to them.   
You feel a tap on your shoulder. It’s Harrison.   
“Hey, Y/n!” he shouts over the calamity. “I’m so glad you were able to make it. Tom was worried that you weren’t coming after the first hour.”  
It’s true, you were fashionably late, because you didn’t want to seem overeager by being the first one there.   
“Yeah, I’m sorry I was late, I lost track of time,” you lied through your teeth.   
“It’s alright, I’ll let Tom know that you’re here,” he squeezed your shoulder in a friendly parting and disappeared into the crowd.   
You continued sauntering and bumping your way past gorgeous people, trying to get to the other corner of the room.   
That’s when you catch a glimpse of Tom in the direction that Harrison went. He’s laughing with his Spider-man costars Zendaya and Jacob Batalon. He looks incredible, his movie star hair slightly undone with his curls breaking free from their “perfect” placement. In a flannel, jeans and boots, he has that sexy lumberjack look going for him. Your heart is pounding as Harrison finally reaches Tom to tell him of your arrival. You watch his face go from laughter to puppy dog with a bone in .4 seconds when he hears the news. Harrison points in your direction, Tom looks at you from across the crowd with an ear to ear smile on his face. You can’t help but return the grin and you hope that the flashing lights are concealing your blushed cheeks. Tom pushes through the crowd with to get to you.   
“Hey, y/n, I’m so glad you could make it! I was starting to think you made better plans,” he said.   
“No, of course not! I just lost track of the time, that’s all. I’m sorry I’m so late. This is a really nice place you have here!” you reply.   
“Thanks! Come with me, I want to introduce you to some people!” he shouts, and without hesitation grabs your hand and walks you through the crowd. Your heart jumps at the warmth and might of his confident and secure grip. You give his hand an affectionate squeeze that he immediately returns. Now there is no doubt in your mind. There is something more than friendship brewing between you two.   
When you reach Zendaya, Jacob and Harrison, Tom lets go of your hand but puts his hand on your back as he introduces you. With Tom’s reassuring touch, you instantly feel more at ease and begin to enjoy a conversation with the Homecoming stars. As your conversations continue, Tom keeps his arm around you, at one point he even starts to slowly rub your back. You catch Zendaya giving Tom a playful, “I-see-what’s-going-on-here” look, which Tom returns with a “shut-up-I’ll-fill-you-in-later” glare.   
“Hey guys,” Zendaya gestures to a more or less clueless Harrison and Jacob, “Why don’t we go see what’s going on over there,” and points aimlessly to the other side of the penthouse.   
“What? Where? Why?” Jacob responds.   
“Just trust me, let’s go!” she says and herds them away from you and Tom, looking over her shoulder to flash a sassy “you’re-welcome” look to Tom.   
“I- I- have no idea what that’s about,” Tom says to you a bit flustered. He mutters something quietly right after that you couldn’t quite hear so you side step closer to him and further into his arms trying to listen. You can feel the heat emanating from his body and smell that indescribable “hot dude” smell.   
“I’m sorry, I couldn’t hear that last part,” you say looking up into those gorgeous brown eyes, standing with barely any space between you two.   
He leans in closer and whispers in your ear, his warm breath sending shivers down your spine, “Would you like to go to my room and talk?”


	3. The Bedroom

“Uh, yeah… sure… we can talk in your room,” you say shocked at what you just heard. Tom beams a smile and your heart is thudding like Thor’s hammer inside your chest.  
Tom grabs your hand and leads you out of the common room and down the hallway to the master bedroom. Its bigger than any bedroom you’ve ever stayed in, but it's endearingly plain and simple. He’s only living here a few months but his personal affects say a lot about him. A picture of Tessa in a heart-shaped frame on the dresser, next to a family photo and a funkopop spiderman figurine. Some of his dirty clothes are strewn across the floor, which he hastily picks up in embarrassment and throws them in the hamper, but not before you take note that he has a pair of Hulk boxers. You snicker at the sheer cuteness of this nerd that has just brought you to his secret lair.  
“Please, sit down,” he says to you gesturing to the edge of his King-sized bed. You oblige. You can tell that he is about to sit down next to you, but hesitates, then decides to sit on the floor, crisscross, looking up at you. You give him a quizzical look for not sitting next to you.  
“I’m sorry,” he explains, “I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable. I didn’t want you to feel like I was trying to put a move you or something.”  
This puppy dog of a boy was just too sweet. You laugh lightly and pat a spot on the comforter next to you, “It’s okay, I know you’re a good man and would never do anything I wasn’t ready for. But I think I am ready to sit next to you.”  
His eyes light up, his cheeks tinge a light shade of pink as he gets up and sits next to you.  
“Soooo… what did you want to talk about,” you ask, super nervous to hear the answer.  
Tom takes a deep breath, running his hands up and down his thighs, looking down at his feet, “Well… you see… I- I think you are really cool.”  
There is a pause. “Thanks,” you say breaking the almost awkward silence.  
“But that’s not all,” he says exhaling, and you’re on the edge of your seat with anticipation. “I have feelings for you. Like really deep feelings, more than friendship feelings for you.”  
“So, you like me?” you ask, trying to clarify and throw him a line.  
“... Yeah… I really like you and it’s okay if you don’t-”  
“I really like you too!” you say, cutting him off, relieved to finally say it outloud to his face.  
He looks at you, surprised, with the biggest goofy smile on his face. A look that must be reflected on your own face as you can feel the heat rise to your cheeks and you can’t seem to peel the smile off your face as hard as you try.  
“So what do we do now?” he asks.  
“I have no idea,” you admit.  
“I’d really love to be your boyfriend, but I don’t think I could hide it from the public… you know how bad I am with secrets…”  
“I really want to be your girlfriend too. But I like you so much I don’t think I could hide it either… so what do we do?” you echo.  
“Well, I guess that means we’re taking it public then,” he smiles sweetly at you, drawing closer. A magnetic force is pulling you two together, until you’re touching sitting side by side. Without even thinking, moving out of pure instinct, Tom puts his arm around you.  
“I’d be more than okay with that,” you say a little bashful, looking down at your hands as Tom continually moves closer and closer to you. You lean into him, head on his chest and you feel his comfortable warmth. He rests his chin on your head, rubbing your shoulder. You can hardly believe what’s happening.  
You pull away from him just enough to look up into those deep brown eyes- just to make sure it’s all really happening. He smiles at you with pure admiration in his eyes, his lips creeping into a smile.  
Then, slowly. Very slowly. He leans his face towards yours, waiting patiently for you to start to reciprocate. As soon as you do, he rushes the rest of the way in. Pressing his lips to yours, you can’t help but smile as you kiss him back. Pure joy and chills rush through your body. You can’t even remember the last time you were this purely happy and fulfilled.  
After a bit, Tom pulls away and says, “As much as I love this and want to stay here forever- we should probably get back to the party before people think we’re in here doing more than just kissing.”  
“Yeah, I guess you’re right,” you reply giving Tom a big hug.  
“Plus, I can’t wait to start introducing everyone to my new girlfriend,” he says smilingly bright. Then the two of you get up and walk back into the party, hand and hand, boyfriend and girlfriend.  
THE END


End file.
